Stargate SG-1: Uprising
by Obrusnine
Summary: When a young hacker exposes the Stargate program and throws the world into chaos, it is up to SG-1 to find a way to work together with the bitter idealist to bring peace back to the Earth. This story is an ongoing episodic series of twenty episodes. It will be part of a group of four stories meant to finally give Stargate the ending it deserves. New scene every Tuesday!
1. S11E01: Ideals - Part I

_**Note for those who read Journeys for Pegasus: Sorry for the tense switch. I wanted to try and write this story in the present tense as a challenge to myself, but I am simply too used to writing in the past tense when it comes to fiction. I keep slipping back into it as a write and having to make the corrections is pretty annoying. So I'm just going to stick with past tense from now on. Also, I decided to release this a day early since it was done and I really wanted to get it out there! I'm going to follow the episodic schedule from now on, since I feel that the format has some real fun benefits. That means, for SG-1, new episode every Tuesday, and for Atlantis, new episode every Friday.**_

 _ **For everyone else: This story is based on my want as a Stargate fan for a legitimate conclusion to the Stargate franchise that I can be wholly satisfied with. There will be Twenty Episodes to total around a Season for each of the four stories that will contribute (except for the last one, which will only be five), one based on each of the Stargate television shows. Each Episode will be between 5 and 7 thousand words long and will be mostly focused on dialogue to drive the story forward, much like a script, but not completely. Each of these stories takes place in a shared universe, just like the television shows.**_

 _ **All books and comics related to the television shows are things I do not consider canon for the sake of this story. As such, this story will be assembled from wholly original ideas (and of course ideas for future seasons pulled from Joseph Mallozzi's blogs that I have iterated on).**_

 _ **WHILE STARGATE ATLANTIS: JOURNEYS FOR PEGASUS'S FIRST EPISODE HAS NO IMPACT ON THIS EPISODE, IN THE FUTURE YOU WILL GENERALLY BE EXPECTED TO READ STARGATE ATLANTIS EPISODES BEFORE SG-1 EPISODES IN ORDER TO PROPERLY UNDERSTAND CROSSOVERS.**_

* * *

 **STARGATE SG-1: UPRISING**

 _ **Written by Niko DelValle**_

 _ **Some ideas were borrowed from Joseph Mallozzi**_

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY ON STARGATE SG-1**_

Two years ago, the Goa'uld System Lord Ba'al was defeated once and for all after making an attempt to change history. A lot of things have changed in that time, but something that hasn't is their mission to defend Earth. Only now, with the Earth saved and the last of the system lords wiped from the galaxy for good, SG-1 will need to deal with far greater threats. But, instead of threats from the rest of the galaxy, they will need to contend with threats from within…

* * *

 **S11E01: Ideals - Part I**

 **Year 2012**

* * *

Deep inside of a Warehouse on the outskirts of Washington DC, a young man sat before a computer. With Coffee in hand, he worked diligently on his task. He was so focused that he didn't even avert his eyes, not even for a moment, to set down the piping hot drink. The display before him was bright and covered in lines upon lines of computer code.

He used both hands to enter a new line into the program he was working on. Not a single mistake was made, and he scrolled onward. His eyes remained open, but turned glassy as if he was thinking about something. Reconsidering the code he had just entered in-case there had been mistakes he had missed.

"James, I brought your-" Another, slightly older, young man suddenly entered, but before he could speak, the young man at the computer named James Parker raised his hand to silence him. James was clearly desperate to finish his work uninterrupted. And work he did, very quickly. It wasn't long before he pressed enter to submit his program. Finished with his work, the young man flipped around in his chair with a weary smile.

"I'm finished." James said simply. Brown bangs from his unkempt hair drifted down onto his eyes, so he used his hand to brush them away. Then, he stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes with balled fists. Once opened, it was incredibly clear what the extent of his concentration had been, as the whites were covered with bloodshot red.

"What? Already?" The other young man said, as if deeply impressed. "How…?"

"It's not really all that impressive…" James replied, scratching the back of his head as his pale cheeks filled with blood.

"You know, man, you have to be the least egotistical hacker I've ever met. How can you be so modest? You're fifteen! That's nearly five years younger than me! You don't even have the beginnings of a college education and you're probably the best hacker in the world. It's scary what you could do. It's also very impressive."

"I guess. But I wouldn't do anything scary. I only use my powers for the forces of good, so to speak…"

"I know. That's the only reason I'm helping you out." The young man replied. James's eyes locked onto the grocery bag clutched in his friend's hand. "Oh, yea, that reminds me. I brought your dinner. My dad made it."

"I'm just lucky you don't eat much, so it's easy to cover up sneaking your food out…"

"It is pretty convenient. But my parents are always worried about feeding me too little, so I don't mind giving you my monstrous amount of leftovers. I'm pretty sure it actually makes them happy thinking I ate it all."

"Thanks Danny."

"That's Mr. Weld to you, young man." Danny joked.

Danny Weld handed his friend the grocery bag. Inside was a small container full of fried rice.

"I just can't believe they still believe you're in your room. Do they like… never check on you?" James wondered.

"They're too worried about interrupting my studies. They want me to go to MIT. If you ask me, I barely deserve it…"

"Of course you do. Don't sell yourself short just because I'm around. You've got a future man. A good one. There are very few people as good with computers as you are."

"Yea, I guess you're right. You're just so incredible. You should probably be running MIT one of these days."

"Unlikely with what I'm about to do with this program."

James flipped around.

"Good, the simulation went well…"

James opened up the Tupperware container containing his meal and began to eat with the provided spoon. He ate with gusto, but was still clearly careful not to get the food anywhere near his sensitive equipment.

"So, are you really ready to do this?" Danny wondered.

"Yep, I'm all ready to go. I sent these virus's I wrote against even stronger firewalls than they've got at the Pentagon. So, hacking them should be a piece of cake." James replied. "These simulations indicate that my intrusion won't even be detected. You'd think the government would invest in better data security, right? But, nope, they're still running on XP. So many exploits even with their stupid internally employed security updates. It's really a joke if you ask me."

"Well, good for the American people when it comes to knowing what their government is doing, right?"

"You've got that right. I'd hate to tackle a corrupt government with _good_ security. Then I might need to get some more people from Freedom in here to help."

"Freedom? You joined up with them?"

"My goals align with them for now. They're probably one of the best groups I've worked with, actually. That one guy named Asguard is particularly helpful. I learned a few new tricks from him to use against government systems."

"I'm sure you taught him a lot more, Revolutionary." Danny said.

"Haha, I'm sorry. I'm just not very creative with the names." James replied. "I just named myself after what I am."

"I would've named you Modesty if you wanted to describe yourself."

"Come on, you already made me blush. You gotta stop at some point."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, I'm about to get started. Sure you wanna be here for this? If I'm detected, there might be guys in black suits here within ten minutes."

"You'll warn me if that's the case. Then we'll both take off and I'll hide you in my room."

"Actually, if this goes South, I'm going to leave the country and come back in a few months to try again. I've got my escape plan ready to go."

"Still really good at pretending you're older than you actually are, I see."

"Yep. It's how I've gotten around since… you know."

"Yea…"

"Anyways, here we go. This shouldn't take long."

* * *

 _ **A WHILE EARLIER, AT STARGATE COMMAND**_

* * *

Brigadier General Samantha Carter slowly descended the stairs from the briefing room to Stargate Operations as the klaxon that indicated an incoming wormhole blared in the background. The gate turned on just as his foot hit the floor.

"Incoming IDC." Sergeant Walter Harriman said from the computers. Sam joined him, standing over his shoulder and watching the screen to see the incoming iris code. "It's SG-1 mamn."

"Open the iris." The General said.

"Ten times in a row…"

"Yea, I know, it's gotta be a new record, right?"

"Maybe, mamn."

"Come on Walter. You gotta brighten up."

Sam patted him on the shoulder before turning to descend the stairs and head into the gate room as SG-1 stepped through. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, along with Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Vala entered the facility before the gate shut down behind them.

"Hey there Sam. Went off without a hitch." Mitchell said.

"I know. Walter and I were just talking about it." Sam replied. "Ten times in a row since the last time you came back early due to trouble."

"Ten whole times? Really?" Daniel wondered, counting it on his fingers. "Wow, you're right. Pretty strange, isn't it?"

"Well we defeated all those nasty Goa'uld and brought peace to the galaxy." Vala said dramatically. "What else can you expect, darling?"

"Yea, I guess. I just didn't imagine things would start settling down so fast."

Vala kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Stop worrying so much. We've got a dinner date to get to, so let's wrap this up."

"Oh yea. I forgot about that." He said. "Hey, wait a second, didn't I tell you to keep it professional when we were here?"

"When have I been known to keep things professional anywhere?" Vala asked.

"She has a point." Mitchell commented.

"Indeed." Teal'c added/

"Well, since you two have got a date, I'll keep things simple. Why don't you go wash up and then we'll meet for debriefing in an hour?"

"Sounds good to me." Mitchell replied. "Let's go ladies and gents. We don't want to keep you two lovebirds too long."

"Definitely not. And that's an order." Sam joked.

"How very intimidating." Vala joked back.

"Yea, I really need to work on it, don't I? I've never really been that good at striking fear into people's boots."

"I would prefer that a position of authority not change who you are, General Carter." Teal'c said.

"Ha, don't worry about that Teal'c. It certainly hasn't so far. It's even worked out okay regardless."

He gave her his slight Jaffa bowing nod as SG-1 departed the briefing room. Sam, in the meantime, headed back upstairs to her office.

* * *

 _ **LATER ON, IN WASHINGTON DC**_

* * *

James got to work on his keyboard. He contacted the Department of Defense's website through the internet and used a secret backdoor that he'd found buried in the websites HTML-code to get to the backend. From there, he spoofed an authentication code to bypass the login screen, and created an administrator account for himself that he used to log in

"Welcome Mr. President?" Danny wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"This account-level has access to all of the server. It'll get me where I need to go on the Pentagon's internal network." James explained. "Once I get there, I won't be able to enter the Preisdent's personal password and that authentication code exploit won't work internally."

"So you'll need the breach the firewalls with that virus you wrote. I see. Have you been detected?"

"Nope."

"How many servers are you bouncing your signal through?"

"None. The Pentagon has an internal tracing Trojan that it deploys to all connected computers. If I didn't manage to block it, this computer would immediately signal the Secret Service to our exact location."

"Is that the best security measure they have? It's pretty nasty, but you think that'd be there first line of defense."

"Yea, you would, wouldn't you? They're pretty incompetent. Anyways, here's the military server, and now I just insert my virus… and… tadah! I'm in. Now, tell me if you spot anything the public needs to know in here. Four eyes are better than one, so to speak."

"Will do…"

They both scanned through the myriad classified documents for a few minutes, skimming anything that looked important.

"Oh, look, some illegal drone strikes." James said reading over a top-secret file. "Disgusting… I thought Hayes ran on saying he would get rid of them, but he signed off on this. Good thing he's out."

"Doesn't really matter if either of the party candidates we have this year get elected."

"No kidding." James said narrowing his eyelids. Seeing injustice angered him greatly, and the drone strike in the file had killed six innocent people to take out a terrorist cell they hadn't even confirmed existed.

He downloaded the file to his local portable hard drive and swept it for viruses with a custom protection program.

"Why don't we just download all of this?" Danny wondered.

"There's a mass-transit protocol in place to detect whenever a large number of files are copied at once. So we'll have to go over all of this from the inside. It shouldn't be too hard. If I got in like this once without getting detected, I doubt they'll be updating their security measures any time soon. I can get in as many times as I like."

James continued scrolling.

"Wait a second, what the hell is that?" Danny asked, pointing to how some of the files were not showing up as recognized despite being in the correct format.

"I… don't know. It looks like a read error. Let me try refreshing."

Refreshing didn't work. They remained the same way.

"Try again. Maybe it was a coincidence, but…"

"You think that those files are different somehow."

"Yea. Something's fishy."

James refreshed it again, confirming Danny's worries.

"Why aren't those files reading?" Danny asked. "I don't understand."

"I do. Those are just files with extra security. They're still formatted the same, but if an authentication code that's stored locally on authorized computers isn't submitted with the password, then they won't return the whole files and it causes a read error. I should still be able to get a partial if I fill in the blanks in the formatting code…"

James opened one of the files in an editor and found the problem in one of the files. He used this to write a program that would fix the formatting protocol for the incoming files and ran it before refreshing again. The files came up as readable this time and James opened one.

"This will read a lot like a redacted file. I still don't have the whole thing, I just fixed the format code so we could read the partial."

They scanned the file. Most of it was gibberish, but a few words showed up again and again once they pieced together missing letters into words.

"Stargate? What's a Stargate?" James wondered. He continued to scan the report to piece together things. "Goa'uld? Ascended? Super something?"

"What's that strange code combination that keeps popping up? P2S-4C3?"

"It sounds like some kind of designation. Maybe based on binary?"

"What's the name of an Egyption god doing in a military report?" Danny pointed out the chain of letters. "That is Anubis, right?"

"Yea, I see it. This is a weird report."

"Who wrote it?"

"Some Colonel from the Air Force. I can't quite make out the name. O'nei?"

"No, O'neill."

"With one L?"

"No, I think there are two L's. See that line right there?"

"Oh, I see. Yea. Just a glitch messed up the L."

"Or maybe he misspelled it when he wrote it. Or someone came back to change it later?"

"Why do we care so much about this exactly?" James wondered.

"I dunno. Just seemed like an important detail." Danny said.

"Anyways, there are more of these… I'm going to find the one these that's the most recently created."

It didn't take long for James to find what he's looking for. What's more interesting to him is what they find inside. Something about a ship called the "Destiny".

"Huh? I've been through plenty of the Navy's files and I've never heard of a boat by that name. I'm guessing it's probably some small black ops vessel then…" James said. He became more interested in a date he had spotted. "There's a meeting on this report scheduled today. It's going on right now."

"Why does that matter?" Danny wondered.

"Because, I can get into the security server and take over the camera in that room… hold on…"

James switched over to the security server and broke in. Once inside, he tried to find the camera feed for the room designated on the report.

"What the hell?" James wondered. "Are you seeing this?"

"Yea, the security camera has a restricted feed. It's only feeding into a local server."

"This is some crazy stuff. What the hell are they working on that requires them to keep it secret from the rest of the government? This has to be big. Some crazy secret that they have no right to keep from us."

"What do you think it is?"

"No idea. I'm just worried that they want to hide it from us so badly. What if that super thing they mentioned before is some kind of superweapon? Some crazy new WMD? That word had an ON at the end. If it really is, then we sure as hell can't let them finish it without the American people and the rest of the world knowing about it. Agreed?"

"Yea… yea, man, I agree…"

"I'm about to do something really dangerous. Are you going to stay?" James wondered.

"What the hell are you planning to do? Break into the Pentagon?"

"What? No. It's not like I'm some super spy with crazy sci-fi gadgets."

"Then what's the plan?"

"I'm going to use the wireless on the cameras to breach one of the non-networked servers and get the uncorrupted data for the files we saw before. All I gotta do is reactivate their wireless cards with a signal burst into the servers and then hack through the local security. I might even get security footage from the meeting they're having."

"There's no way you won't get detected doing that!"

"Yea, I know, that's exactly the point. I'm going to break into that server and transfer as much as I can onto my portable hard drive." James explained. "Once that's done, I'm going run away, break through the encryption, and see what they're up to. If it's bad, then I'm going to need to find a public way to disseminate the information."

"Can't you just send it to the news?" Danny asked.

"No. I can tell just from this security that they will do anything to prevent this from getting out. I'm talking killing people. I'm talking bribing news stations and bringing the cops in if they don't comply."

"Holy shit. You're really going to do this?"

"Yes Danny. So, you really don't want to be here for this. In fact, there's no point. Here."

James handed Danny the remainder of his meal.

"Go." James told him. "I've got this place ready to burn and I'll make sure to destroy all the security footage that shows you coming out here from any networked camera. I already wrote a program to do it, actually.

"If they find you anyways, they can't prove anything. Whatever you do, don't tell them. I don't know what they're capable of."

"Okay. I understand." Danny said taking the bag. "Good luck… Don't get yourself killed over this."

"If what's in here is worth dying over, I just might. Thank you Danny. Thank you for all your help."

"N-No problem. I'll… I'll go now."

Danny ran out of the warehouse as James turned back to his computer and executed his plan. It didn't take him long to begin retrieving the files. He put a virus that handled the transfer from the server with a custom compression protocol to make sure he got as much data back as possible. Once that was done, he sprung up from his chair and grabbed a remote detonator from a cabinet along with a police radio. He flipped it on as he activated a program that tracked the position of police cars in the city. With information from both, he surmised he only had five minutes to get completely away from the building to ensure that no one was hurt in the fire. That meant only two minutes to download with. Only enough to get about a ten percent of the data.

"Good thing my program prioritizes downloading one complete file at a time into the compression protocol…" James said out loud, talking to himself as he usually did in panicky situations. "Too bad the computer can't take a higher compression rate. Would probably fry the CPU…"

He set a timer on his watch as he waited patiently. Once the timer finally hit the two minute mark and alerted him, he disconnected his portable hard drive and pressed the button on the remote detonator. Small explosives sounded throughout the facility, setting all of the tinder he had spread on fire. He also initiated a program on his computer to delete everything and then intentionally overload the hardware to make data retrieval as difficult as possible. Once done, he ran out of the door and towards a nearby forest. He reached it just as the police sirens began to sound in the distance, and the fire in the warehouse began to spread to the surrounding grass…

* * *

 _ **MEANWHILE AT STARGATE COMMAND…**_

* * *

"…so, this site definitely seems to be linked with the Ancients." Daniel said. "But it predates the modern Ancients we know by a pretty long way. The dialect of the language is very different. It pre-dates even the form of the language used on-board the Destiny. It seems to be a log of some sort. Some kind of technology they were working on."

"What kind of technology was it?" Sam wondered.

"Well, it's hard to tell without a scientist to consult with, but I think it has something to do with… magnets." He replied. "Let me get out the video log. You'll know a lot more than we do."

"You know Sam, we really need you back on the team." Mitchell commented. "Daniel's right. He's not nearly as good with this science stuff. When our primary scientific consult is Vala…"

She brightly sat up and waved with both hands towards Sam with a grin.

"…I think we have a problem."

Her enthusiasm evaporated as she shot a dark look at Mitchell.

"It would be very useful to have that perspective back to serve us in the field." Teal'c said. "Things have calmed down, but even so, we have been caught in more than one situation in which your expertise would've made our work much more expedient."

"I'm sorry guys. You've just gotta accept that I'm in command now. I can't run out into the field."

"Man, you really like being the boss, don't you?" Mitchell wondered.

"I really think she does." Vala commented. She had brought a small package of strawberries with her, and took a bite out of one. "I bet it's because she gets a lot more time to work on her science stuff."

Even Daniel cast a glance towards Sam to see if she would confirm Vala's theory.

"What? Okay, I do like command more than field work. I'm sorry." Sam said. "Maybe it has a little bit to do with having more time to work on my side-projects…"

"Knew it."

"Anyways, I've given you the files of people I think are really very competent Mitchell. You need to pick one of them. It's been months since Landry retired. You didn't even pick someone new when I was on Atlantis."

"But… they're not _you_."

Sam grimaced.

"Got it!" Daniel suddenly said as he got his video running on the screen. "Now, if you look at this work here…"

Suddenly, the red phone in Sam's office rang.

"Sorry Daniel. I need to get that." Sam said.

"Oh, please, take your time." He replied.

Sam stood up and headed into her office. She picked up the phone, and after a few seconds of President Hayes talking, a look of shock crossed her face.

"I'll get right on it, sir. I'll send my best people…. Yes, them… Yes, sir. Right away."

She looked over at her compatriots.

"I'm sorry Vala. You two are going to have to cancel your dinner date."

"Oh, this must be serious." Daniel said.

"Why do you sound so happy about that?" Vala wondered. "I knew you didn't want to go…"

"Hey, you picked a restaurant I told you I didn't like."

"What? When did you tell me-?"

"Hey!" Sam called out to them. "Not right now, alright!"

"A woman at the end of her rope." Vala whispered. "That was actually pretty intimidating."

"Sorry." Daniel said. He poked Vala's shoulder. "Say it!"

"Fine. I'm sorry too." She said.

"That look on your face isn't good. How bad is it?" Mitchell wondered. She sighed.

"Very."

* * *

 _ **BACK IN WASHINGTON DC…**_

* * *

It didn't take him long to find the car that would serve as his escape vehicle. He climbed into the driver's seat without hesitation, showing familiarity behind the wheel as he activated the engine. Once on the road, he grabbed a laptop from the glove compartment, activated its 4G network connection, and found the quickest flight out of the country.

"That probably won't work." James mused. "They'll shut down flights for this, even if they don't know who they're looking for."

James refreshed the page and saw that the tickets were no longer for sale.

"They sure move fast… Looks like I'll be staying here in the states. I… don't want to go back to that house… but I don't have any other choice…"

He trailed off.

"If I keep going fast when no other cars are around I should be able to stay ahead of the roadblocks. I'll probably still need to dodge a few, at least until I hit West Virginia. They don't want to cause too big a panic when they don't know who they're looking for.

"I should really stop talking to myself."

It took several days for James to reach his destination, Colorado Springs. Contending with roadblocks and the police looking for any sign of trouble was difficult, but not impossible. He handled the challenge smoothly and managed to get into West Virginia with only a small issue on the border that he managed to talk his way out of. Along with a bit of finagling with the border guards computer station, of course…

Once in Colorado Springs, it took James very little time to find the house he was looking for. It was a very distinct location. The doors were covered with police tape that had never been removed. Without the cover of darkness, James was careful to cover his face on his way into the alleyway towards the backyard. Once reaching the back door, James dug a key from his pocket. He took a long look at the key, as if remembering something, then inserted it into the lock and turned it.

The door unlocked and he stepped inside, removing the scarf and sunglasses he had used to obscure his features before placing them onto the kitchen counter. The interior of the house was devoid of furniture, making it easy for the young man to thoroughly examine it. He was clearly worried someone else might already be there. But his search revealed nothing of import. There was one room James did not check. He always gave the master bedroom on the first floor a wide berth as he moved around. Every time he passed the door, he gave it a look, and his body language told of both fear and weariness before he retreated and calmed back down.

Once he was satisfied with his search of the house, James returned to the kitchen and placed his laptop on the table. After sitting down, he flipped is open and disabled the wireless card. Then, he plugged in his portable hard drive, and got to work decrypting the information. The encryption on the files was incredibly complex and mistakes in the process could lead to the files being automatically deleted, but James did not shy away from the task. He never broke his intense focus, and after several hours of work, he had completely eliminated the encryption on the files.

Finally finished, James got up from his seat and stretched while letting out a lengthy yawn. He rubbed his eyes and generally seemed to be struggling to keep them open. Dark bags had developed, and for a moment he stepped away from the laptop as if he was going to go to bed.

"No… I need to see this first." He said to himself as he sat back down. There was a lot of material. He scrolled for a long time before setting his mouse over an interesting video file. The embedded description seemed to indicate it was a tutorial series made by a Doctor Daniel Jackson to introduce new personnel to the Stargate program. He opened the video, and sat back. It took a moment to load, but eventually James was greeted by the image of a man wearing a leather jacket, standing before a metallic ring with engraved symbols. "What in the hell…?"

"Hello, I am Doctor Daniel Jackson, and behind me is a Stargate. It was originally built millennia ago by an alien race called the Ancients."

"Wh-What?" James couldn't believe what he was hearing. "This has to be a joke. This… it has to be…"

He stared at the screen with intensity as Doctor Jackson continued his lecture on the Stargate. As the video played out, James got on his cellphone to look the man up. The man was a reputed loon of the archaeological community who had theorized that the ancient pyramids were actually landing pads for alien spaceships.

"If this is true… then he was right, wasn't he?" James whispered.

It didn't take very long of watching the video before his tone changed.

"How… how could they keep this from us? This… this is the greatest discovery in human history! They've been hiding this for over a decade!? How could they do this!?"

His fists were clutched on either side of the laptop as the video continued and James learned more and more about the Stargate program and its history. Eventually, he apparently couldn't take anymore, and slammed the laptop lid shut.

"Sixteen years…! They hid this for sixteen years! This changes everything! Everything the human race knows about the universe, hoarded by the government and the military. I can't believe this!"

All James could do as he became speechless was look at the floor, suddenly trapped within the thoughts surely swirling through his mind…

* * *

 _ **MEANWHILE BACK AT THE WAREHOUSE...**_

* * *

"There doesn't seem to be anything here." Daniel observed. The warehouse they were investigating was burned to a crisp.

"Excellent observation Daniel." Vala said sarcastically.

"I understand you're mad Vala, but don't worry about it. I'll take you out eventually. Just stop being so needy…"

"Well I'm a high-maintenance woman. You should know that by now."

"All too well…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I honestly don't understand how you two are a couple." Mitchell said with a chuckle.

"This is just our shtick Mitchell. It's not like we actually mean it." Vala replied with a grin. "I mean if you'd rather us be all touchy-feely and mushy all the time, that can be arranged. Right Daniel?"

"I'd really rather not…" He responded, which earned him a punch in the gut. He couldn't help but laugh. "Fine…!"

"Ah, there it is. Now I can see it. The happy couple is in there somewhere." Mitchell said.

"Is this really the time Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c inquired.

"No, not really, but we've got nothing else to do. The tech guys are still seeing what they can get from the computer equipment." He replied. "Whoever did this was good. Apparently he even managed to clean all of the security cameras in the area. The local cops searched the tapes of a few of the more low-tech guys around here, but no dice. There are too many suspects."

"Then it seems this is quite a serious situation."

"Yea, I don't think there's ever been a security breach this dangerous before. No wonder Sam was on edge. Though, I'm glad to see that even in dire times the rest of us can still be cheery."

"Oh yea. That's me. Cheery Danniel." Daniel said sarcastically.

"Oh admit it Jackson. You have been pretty cheery recently. Other than your usual bickering, you don't even get annoyed with Vala anymore."

"Hm… I guess not."

"I just can't believe this is the most exciting thing that's happened around here in at least a year and we can't even do anything about it. How can someone get a hold of that much information and we don't even know who it was?"

"Mitchell." Sam called on the radio.

"Hey there Sam." Mitchell replied. "We've got no dice on the warehouse. It's trashed and the techs said they probably won't be able to get anything off of the drives."

"Hm… the kid behind this is good. Really good."

"Kid? What do you mean?"

"Well, I figured it was my time to help, so I did a little digging on the internet. Found a ticket that was booked on a fake ID on a flight out of here. The face is clearly a kid. Nineteen at the most. Ran the face through recognition, and he has no records. At least… not anymore. I found some remnants, but nothing that could lead me anywhere."

"Is there anything you found that we could use?"

"Not really. I've been looking around hacker groups though, and it seems that the kid is a member of a decentralized hacker group called Freedom. Their anti-government for the most part. Want to get at all of the dirty secrets in Washington. They stumbled on something much bigger during the Pentagon hack… Jack told them not to keep servers with files from the SGC there but they didn't listen."

"As in O'Neill? He told them to not keep servers?"

"…I suggested it to him."

"That makes more sense."

"Anyways, this kid calls himself 'Revolutionary', and even on the internet he's a total ghost. I don't think he lives in any one place. Based on what I can gather, he's always on the move. He's accessed the boards these hackers use from all over the world."

"Is he running from the government?"

"I guess. I just don't know why."

"Well, he's definitely been at it for a while. Even Vala admires his handiwork."

"We should recruit this kid for the Stargate program at this rate… These skills are way beyond anyone normal that's his age." Sam said.

"I doubt he'd be receptive."

"No kidding. Posts I'm digging up on here… If this kid unlocks those files, he's going to be pissed at what we've been doing. And it won't be entirely unjustified either."

"What are we going to do if we find him? Throw him in the deepest darkest hole we can find like we usually do?"

"I don't know Cam… I don't like the sound of that…"

"Neither do I. But if this comes down to it, we might have to make a decision we don't like."

"I'm sure if you can find him, we can talk him down. We can stop him from trying to get those files out there. We've covered up breaches like this before."

"You're talking about that Colson guy, right? The one you stuck on another planet?"

"Yea…"

"I hope this goes that well. We don't even know what exactly were looking for or where he is."

"Don't worry about that. Now that I've got his face, I'm going to use my government access to try and track him. We should be able to find him within a couple of hours."

"I gotta say Sam, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"So do I, Mitchell. So do I…"

* * *

 _ **BACK IN COLORADO SPRINGS**_

* * *

Suddenly, James looked back up at the laptop. The light outside was dimming as day changed to night. He reached over and flipped it open again. James didn't keep watching the video, instead he closed the video player and disconnected the portable hard drive. He reconnected the laptop to the internet and wormed his way through a series of websites to get onto the Freedom hacker group's secret message boards. Posting as Revolutionary, he was set to write the most important words of his life. Words that would change the fate of the Earth.

 _Hello, fellow Freedom members. I need your help. I don't think there's etiquette for this, but I need you all to trust me very fast, so I'm going to put myself out there and hope you help me achieve my goal. One that is very in keeping with the stated common goal of this group._

 _In real life, my name is James Parker. I am from Colorado Springs, Colorado. I erased my records a while ago, but you can still find remnants that prove that I'm telling the truth. More importantly, I've discovered that the government has been hiding something that could change life as we understand it. They've done this for over twelve years. I need to release this information, but this is the kind of secret that the government would do anything to prevent getting out._

 _I'm about to create a torrent to share my findings via peer-to-peer. But that won't be enough. I'm going to need to take control of the Emergency Alert System and show the world the truth. To do this, I will need to physically enter the White House. Normally, this would be impossible, but you are all the best of the best, and I know some of you have your inside sources._

 _So I'm about to head to Washington DC. You'll be able to see me the whole way via security cameras. During that trip, you need to find a way to keep the police away from me, or direct me away from them. You have to find me the safest route to breach the White House. You have to come up with a plan that will ensure my success. I am going to put my life on the line. I don't know how else to show you how important what is in here is. This isn't just something the American people need to know, it's something everyone on the entire planet that has been hoodwinked by America and its allies needs to know._

 _So believe me and help me… through whatever means you deem necessary._

 _James Parker_

James was shaking as his finger hovered over the enter key that would seal his fate.

"I want to remove that last line." He said to himself. "I'm afraid of what lengths they'll go to. I don't want anyone to get hurt… but… what they've been hiding is worth the sacrifice. This is something everyone deserves to know.

"I'm just going to have to live with the consequences."

And so, he pressed the enter key, reconnected his portable hard drive, and set up a peer-to-peer torrent. Fellow hackers were onto the torrent in seconds, downloading the several hundred gigabytes of files. James left the house and got back into his car, and took off on the road back to the very place he had just run away from…

* * *

 _ **STARGATE SG-1: UPRISING**_

 _ **A Fan-Written Conclusion to Stargate: SG-1**_

 _ **Stargate initially conceived by…**_

 _ **Roland Emmerich**_

 _ **Dean Devlin**_

 _ **Television Show originally created by…**_

 _ **Brad Wright**_

 _ **Johnathan Glassner**_

 _ **Writing ideas gleaned from…**_

 _ **Joseph Mallozzi**_

 _ **Written by…**_

 _ **Niko DelValle**_

* * *

 _ **All copyrights belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

 _ **NEW EPISODES EVERY TUESDAY AT 8PM EST.**_

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME ON STARGATE SG-1**_

The secrecy of the Stargate program is in danger. A torrent has been posted online that contains their secrets, and Stargate Command working together with the authorities has to do its best to apprehend the hackers before they release the information to the public. Meanwhile, the head of Stargate Command, Brigadier General Samantha Carter, tracks down James Parker's parents to learn the full story, and SG-1 must bring to a stop Parker's mission to take over the national Emergency Alert System before it's too late…


	2. S11E02: Ideals - Part II - Scene I

_**Sorry for the long break everyone! School is quite taxing and writing 15000 words a week is quite difficult (I really don't have any time at all to proofread when I manage to squeeze time to write, and also I just got addicted to Baldur's Gate and its eating away all my time… D:).**_

 _ **I'll still be on my weekly schedule, but from now on I've decided to split episodes up into four bite-sized "scenes" (~2k each) and release one per week. Which makes one episode a month. Cutting from 15000 to 4000 will not only make this easier, it'll give me time to work on my newest original writing project.**_

 _ **Sorry for the inconsistency so far guys! Just getting everything sorted and getting into the rhythm of writing! Have fun reading!  
**_

* * *

 **STARGATE SG-1: UPRISING**

* * *

 _ **Written by Niko DelValle**_

 _ **Some ideas were borrowed from Joseph Mallozzi**_

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY ON STARGATE SG-1**_

JAMES: I sent these virus's I wrote against even stronger firewalls than they've got at the Pentagon. So, hacking them should be a piece of cake.

DANNY: Why aren't those files reading?

JAMES: Those are just files with extra security. They're still formatted the same, but if an authentication code that's stored locally on authorized computers isn't submitted with the password, then they won't return the whole files and it causes a read error. I should still be able to get a partial if I fill in the blanks in the formatting code…

JAMES: This is some crazy stuff. What the hell are they working on that requires them to keep it secret from the rest of the government? This has to be big. Some crazy secret that they have no right to keep from us.

DANNY: What do you think it is?

JAMES: I'm just worried that they want to hide it from us so badly. What if that super thing they mentioned before is some kind of superweapon? If it really is, then we sure as hell can't let them finish it without the American people and the rest of the world knowing about it.

JAMES: I'm going to break into that server and transfer as much as I can onto my portable hard drive.

JAMES: Once that's done, I'm going run away, break through the encryption, and see what they're up to. If it's bad, then I'm going to need to find a public way to disseminate the information.

 _Brigadier General Samantha Carter enters the briefing room with a dour look on her face after a call with the President._

SAMANTHA: I'm sorry Vala. You two are going to have to cancel your dinner date.

MITCHELL: That look on your face isn't good. How bad is it?

SAMANTHA: Very.

 _James Parker manages to break the encryption on the files. He's about to go to sleep when he decides to look into what he'd found._

DANIEL (Recording): Hello, I am Doctor Daniel Jackson, and behind me is a Stargate. It was originally built millennia ago by an alien race called the Ancients.

JAMES: How… how could they keep this from us? This… this is the greatest discovery in human history! They've been hiding this for over a decade!? How could they do this!?

 _Back at the place James had run away from. SG-1 is on site to investigate._

DANIEL: There doesn't seem to be anything here.

MITCHELL: Whoever did this was good. Apparently he even managed to clean all of the security cameras in the area. The local cops searched the tapes for a few of the more low-tech guys around here, but no dice. There are too many suspects.

 _Sam calls Mitchell on the radio._

MITCHELL: We've got no dice on the warehouse. It's trashed and the techs said they probably won't be able to get anything off of the drives.

SAMANTHA: Hm… the kid behind this is good. Really good

SAMANTHA: I did a little digging on the internet. Found a ticket that was booked on a fake ID on a flight out of here. The face is clearly a kid. Nineteen at the most. Ran the face through recognition, and he has no records. At least… not anymore.

SAMANTHA: …the kid is a member of a decentralized hacker group called Freedom. Their anti-government for the most part. Want to get at all of the dirty secrets in Washington. They stumbled on something much bigger during the Pentagon hack…

SAMANTHA: …this kid calls himself 'Revolutionary', and even on the internet he's a total ghost. I don't think he lives in any one place. Based on what I can gather, he's always on the move. He's accessed the boards these hackers use from all over the world.

MITCHELL: Is he running from the government?

SAMANTHA: I guess. I just don't know why.

SAMANTHA: If this kid unlocks those files, he's going to be pissed at what we've been doing. And it won't be entirely unjustified either.

 _James submits a message to his hacker friends on the internet and uploads a torrent containing all the files he had gathered from the Pentagon's secret server._

JAMES: _Hello, fellow Freedom members. I need your help. I'm going to need to take control of the Emergency Alert System and show the world the truth. To do this, I will need to physically enter the White House. You'll be able to see me the whole way via security cameras. During that trip, you need to find a way to keep the police away from me, or direct me away from them. You have to find me the safest route to breach the White House. You have to come up with a plan that will ensure my success. I am going to put my life on the line. So believe me and help me… through whatever means you deem necessary._

JAMES: I want to remove that last line.

JAMES: I'm afraid of what lengths they'll go to. I don't want anyone to get hurt… but… what they've been hiding is worth the sacrifice. This is something everyone deserves to know.

JAMES: I'm just going to have to live with the consequences.

* * *

 **S11E02: Ideals – Part II**

 _ **Scene I: On the Road**_

 **Year 2012**

* * *

James drove with one eye on the road and one eye on the laptop beside him that he'd retrieved from his glove compartment box. He had one hand on the wheel and the other on the keys as he dropped the firewall and connected to 4G before broadcasting his identity to the internet. He saw the webcam light turn on and connected a wireless headset to the laptop over Bluetooth.

"I know you guys are already watching me, but I think this will be more convenient for when you lose sight of me." He said. "Besides, I'm sure the government still wants to contain the situation. They wouldn't risk doing any weird sci-fi stuff while you can all see me. They want you to think that this is all a big hoax after all…

"I'm sure you've noticed the text-to-speech software. It's connected to me headset so you can feed any commentary through there. Be careful not to expose yourselves, the governments in on this show as well."

"Redmond: I never knew you were a cam girl Revolutionary." The droning voice of the computer came over the headset, somehow making the joke even better. James couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know what they say. Never too late to start going after your dreams." He joked back as he entered onto the interstate. "Anyways, you guys know what I need first right? The text-to-speech and screen are one-way, so don't worry about them seeing or hearing what you send. Just send or tell me what I need to know."

"Asguard: I am feeding a detection program into your computer. It will alert you if any government vehicles get within a certain distance of you."

"Thank you Asguard. I could also use a new car. Direct me to a lot with a lot of vehicles and shut off the cameras. It should take them a bit to go over the footage once they take control back to determine which cars are missing and put out an APB."

"Redmond: I can do better than that. I'll gain access to the local electrical grid and increase the amount of power running to those cameras. It should fry them. That'll buy you an extra few minutes while they conduct comparative analysis between the footage and the missing vehicles on site."

"Alert to everyone. Redmond is going to overload the cameras in the lot you select so they have to compare on site. To all the spooks watching this, you shouldn't get in his way. Redmond can do a lot of damage to the power grid if you force his hand by trying to block his attempts. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of traffic lights and other electrical devices going dark, but the guys helping me are the type to prioritize the greater good."

"General: This is the United States National Security Agency. You will stop your vehicle and await capture by local police. If you do not comply, we will respond with force."

"Oh I'm sure you will big brother." James replied. "Computer, block previous user's area code from contacting me."

"Completed." The voice recognition software replied.

"Redmond: I'm surprised it took so long for the government to contact you. Assuming, of course, that was who just called."

"Yea it was the National Security Agency."

"Carter: Hello. This is General Samantha Carter with the United States Air Force."

"Ah so you've finally dropped the charade I see. The great Samantha Carter herself."

"Carter: Yes. I am hoping you'll rethink your actions."

"I'm sure you are, but you should know that's not going to happen…"

"Alert: Colorado State Trooper approaching from ahead." Asguard's computer program at work.

"Asguard: James, cross over the road and take the left side exit. They're setting up roadblocks all along the interstate so you'll need to take side-roads."

"I'm going to need to cross through some rough terrain then. Make sure that lot you guys find has four-wheel drive and some good tires. It would be pretty pathetic to get stuck out in the wilderness."

He turned over the center of the road and drove up the oncoming side until he found the exit. Once he did, he pulled a U-turn and exited out onto the side-streets on the outskirts of Colorado Springs.

"Carter: I don't know how much you know James. But you should know that these things are secret for a reason."

"Yea, you keep telling yourself that. You've kept the biggest discovery in human history a secret for sixteen years. Even when you thought it wouldn't go anywhere but a planet you destroyed, you still didn't tell everyone about it."

"Carter: If you know about Abydos, you know about the enemies we face."

"You mean the one's that you've basically scrubbed from the face of the galaxy?"

"Carter: We have more enemies than that."

"Eliza: James, I'm feeding you the address of the biggest car lot I could find in your area with the lowest amount of camera coverage possible. Try and look for a four-wheeler from the dark area first. If you can find one, they won't be able to identify what you're driving without going over the records for the impound lot. I'm sending you a shadow map."

"Took you a while to speak up Eliza. Thanks for the info I'll head there right now."

James threw a glance at the screen to get directions before adjusting his course.

"Asguard: We're coordinating with the entirety of Freedom that we have online right now. Eliza is focused on preparing an infiltration route for you in Washington DC. I'm also trying to contact a local asset that might help you break in."

"Eliza: I'm working on something else A-T-M."

"I'm guessing you've got dirt on this asset of yours Asguard."

"Asguard: No. In fact, I'm contacting him because I think he would legitimately want to help."

"Well that makes me feel better."

"Redmond: I've got dirt for Asguard's asset if you need it. I know it's not really your style James, but you might need it to make sure this guy stays in line."

"I understand Redmond. Unlike you, I'm going to save it for a last resort."

"Redmond: I get it. You don't like my methods. Suck it up. We're on the same team here."

"I know, and I hate it."

"Carter: Did you forget we were having a conversation?"

"No I didn't General. I get it. The Earth has a lot of enemies up in space, but as far as I can gather we also have a lot of stuff to defend ourselves."

"Carter: That has always just been barely enough."

"Maybe it would've been more than that if you included the rest of us."

"Carter: We have the best people."

"Maybe you do, but you probably don't. I know how these government projects operate. They would never let a civilian scientist who didn't meet their standards for keeping a secret work in the Stargate program. How do you think they kept this secret for so long, despite everything? Not to mention whenever someone threatened that secret of yours, I'm sure they disappear. Like Alec Colson did while you were parading those holograms on TV. I should've known that projection was way too clean to be something the government was working on as a prototype. No, I bet you got it from some aliens."

Carter didn't reply.

"I can't say I know much about you as a human being General Carter. I didn't watch for much of that video before I decided on this course of action after all. But I think that you know as well as I do how wrong what the government has been doing is. The people deserve to know the truth. I believe that you and most of the people working on that base believe that too. But you can't betray the government. That's why people like me exist. You're not going to convince me to stop. It's impossible because I know for a fact what I'm doing is the right thing, can you say the same?"

"Carter: 322 Harrington Drive."

James's eyes widened in shock. He almost swerved off the road with surprise, but concentrated and steadied the car.

"I guess you're not the person I thought you were. How could you stoop that low?" He replied angrily, grinding his teeth.

"Redmond: Did they get dirt on you?"

James ignored him and addressed General Carter.

"I swear if you or anyone else gets near them… I try to do the right thing. But if they get hurt… I don't know what I'd do. All I know is that with my skills, there is nowhere on this Earth and maybe even beyond that you can hide from me."

"Carter: I see you still care about them. It's pretty clear from that look on your face. But you left all those years ago. What are you running from James?"

"Computer, block previous user's area code." He said lividly. "Redmond, they do have dirt on me, but don't worry about it… I'm worried about the greater good here, and if I can just get this done they won't have any reason to threaten them anymore…"

"Redmond: Threaten who?"

"My parents. They… live at 322 Harrington Drive in Colorado Springs."

"Redmond: Who is the person that contacted you? Screw your anti-blackmail BS. If they're going to do this that way, then I can do it too."

"Her name is Samantha Carter. She's from the United States Air Force. General."

"Redmond: I'll let Asguard handle your trip. I'm going to deal with this."

James nodded a little nervously as he pulled into the impound lot. As he spoke, he browsed onto the internet and found a website with a list and picture of every four-wheel drive vehicle in existence, paying close attention to the off-road models. He only remained on the webpage for a few seconds, and after viewing all of his options he closed the laptop.

"I'm at the impound lot. I'm going to shut off the webcam and GPS tracking while I'm searching for a car."

"Asguard: Work quickly. The police are only twenty minutes away. I've already located a vehicle that will suit your needs on the cameras, but try finding something that will suit you in the dark areas on the shadow map Eliza sent you first. I'll alert you if the police are too close and you need to take the easy way out."

"Are you already into the electrical grid?" James asked as he took a quick look at the shadow map Eliza sent him and closed the laptop.

"Asguard: Yes. The government decided not to interfere. I'll fry the cameras momentarily."

"Got it." He replied as he retrieved a shoulder bag from the glove compartment and shoved everything from the car inside. Once he was standing outside of the vehicle, he stood still. "Tell me when the cameras are fried. I don't want them to see which direction I head off in."

"Asguard: Do you know the kind of car you're looking for?"

"I just memorized a list of four-wheel drive and off-road cars and trucks off of the internet just now. I'll see if I can find a truck with darkened windows and a high gas mileage."

"Asguard: Memorized? But you were only on the computer for a few seconds…"

"That's all I need. Why don't you find me a course through the cops while I find my ride?"

"Asguard: Very well. Do you know how to hotwire a vehicle?"

"I know how to do it if I have to. I'm going to try and find something computerized so I can just hack it. Either way, shouldn't take me more than five minutes. You can account for that when you tell me to get the hell out of dodge."

"Asguard: That doesn't leave you with very long."

"Got it. Guess I'll focus on what I'm doing..."

He trailed off, looking blankly at the ground.

"Redmond: James, don't worry about your parents. I may just be a nerd behind a keyboard, but I'm a nerd whose willing to do just about anything. Just focus."

"Thank you Redmond. I'll do that."

James looked up determinedly and dashed off into the impound lot, sweeping his gaze across the myriad vehicles at his disposal…

* * *

 _ **STARGATE SG-1: UPRISING**_

 _ **A Fan-Written Conclusion to Stargate: SG-1**_

 _ **Stargate initially conceived by…**_

 _ **Roland Emmerich**_

 _ **Dean Devlin**_

 _ **Television Show originally created by…**_

 _ **Brad Wright**_

 _ **Johnathan Glassner**_

 _ **Writing ideas gleaned from…**_

 _ **Joseph Mallozzi**_

 _ **Written by…**_

 _ **Niko DelValle**_

* * *

 _ **All copyrights belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

 _ **NEW SCENES EVERY TUESDAY AT 8PM EST. NEW EPISODES COMPLETED ONCE EVERY FOUR WEEKS.**_


	3. S11E02: Ideals - Part II - Scene II&III

_**Because SGA is now ahead of SG-1, I decided to skip this week's SGA scene in lieu of doing another scene of SG-1. In addition, I'll be releasing another new SG-1 scene on Tuesday to fully catch up. Also, from now on, I'll include some review responses here at the top if I have something I feel I need to say!**_

 _ **By the way, another note is that James Parker will not be the "protagonist" of each and every episode of this series, though he is likely to appear in just about everyone. I would just like to clarify that he shares the role of "Major Character" with the rest of SG-1, and will have episodes that focus on him, and those where he's just there just like everyone else. Of course, most of the early episodes do focus quite heavily on him, but I assure you the focus will transition more away from him and towards the rest of the team as we move on.**_

 _ **In fact, another character takes the spotlight for this extended double scene…**_

 _ **ALSO, PLEASE REMEMBER THAT YOU ARE MEANT TO READ BOTH STARGATE ATLANTIS AND STARGATE SG-1! DOING ANYTHING DIFFERENT WILL DEPRIVE YOU OF THE ENJOYMENT OF THE FULL STORY, THOUGH YOU WILL NEVER ABSOLUTELY NEED CONTEXT FROM THE OTHER SERIES TO UNDERSTAND AN EPISODE, IT WILL BE HELPFUL AT SEVERAL POINTS!**_

* * *

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSES**_

 _ **Response to Guest: Even if that was a viable solution, the Time Jumper no longer exists. Please read Stargate Atlantis: Journeys for Pegasus for a fuller explanation.**_

 _ **Response to ad694: James isn't an anarchist. He's not exposing the government because he wants to cause chaos or disunity, he's exposing the government because they're doing the wrong thing and he can't tolerate that. He doesn't hate government in and of itself, he hates corrupt government which casually lies to it's citizens and uses its power to hurt innocent people. He's using his skills because he wants to make the world better, something he very clearly states in the first episode.**_

 _ **He also shares his regret at the end of the episode when he sends his message, guilt that someone might get hurt, which is a strong suggestion that he doesn't usually share all of his information with the public. Because some information can and would get good people hurt. His hacker friends are also just as selective, as are most "hacktivist" collectives. Though Redmond's ethics are of course questionable, he has to follow the hacker collectives rules on the sharing of information to be a part of it.**_

* * *

 **STARGATE SG-1: UPRISING**

 _ **Written by Niko DelValle**_

 _ **Some ideas were borrowed from Joseph Mallozzi**_

* * *

 **S11E02: Ideals – Part II**

 _ **Scene II: The Threat**_

* * *

 **Year 2012**

* * *

Brigadier General Samantha Carter sighed as her hands lay flat on the keyboard. The webcam and audio continued to run, but she had been blocked from interacting with him unless she routed the signal from elsewhere.

"Like that would accomplish anything…" She grumbled to herself under her breath. She stood up and left her office to head to the locker rooms. Once there, she put on some plainclothes, and then contacted Mitchell. "I'm going to be going off the line for a little while Mitchell. Is your team ready?"

"Yep, we're set up at the White House and ready to go." Mitchell responded. "But… do you really think he's going to make it this far?"

"I have no doubt he will. We may know his position, but his friends know ours. I don't think Parker would've so casually broadcasted his position if he thought they weren't capable of getting him through."

"Why did he do that anyways? Doesn't it seem kind of like jumping the gun? I understand needing help, but why start on basically the other side of the country with the wild goose chase?"

"It was probably more of a political move." Sam said as she walked through the corridors of the SGC. "He needed to make sure his friends believed in him. To accomplish that, he needed to take fast and decisive action, even if it meant more risk."

"I see, and what about you? If you're going off the reservation than I'd reckon you're making a move of your own."

"In a way. I'm going to see how much of his past I can figure out. I found his parents, so I'm going to go and talk to them…"

"Is that all you're going to do?" Mitchell wondered darkly.

"Yes, that's all. I don't care what's at risk I'm not going to sink that low and no one is going to make me."

"But you're not the only one that knows now…"

Sam pursed her lips silently.

"Anyways, I'm going to see what I can find out. I'm hoping that maybe I can get something that'll help you talk him down."

"That's what zats are for."

"You can't handle this situation like that Mitchell. Considering what Parker's friends already know, stopping him without dealing with the root of the problem will just make things worse."

"That sure makes this difficult you know."

"I'm sure you can handle it. I'm going to get you what you need. If we can just deal with Parker, there's still hope we can contain this even if those hackers release the information."

"Alright. I'll play this like you say."

"If you said no I'd just make it an order."

"Ha, yes mamn. Mitchell out."

Sam handed the radio over to the guard by the door.

"I'm going out." She said. "If anything happens while I'm gone, just call me up and I'll get to a place where I can beam up to the Odyssey."

"Yes mamn." The young woman said as she took the radio. Sam entered the elevator with a pensive look on her face, and left the elevator much the same. It didn't take her long to board her car and begin her trip down into town. She'd lived in Colorado Springs for the better part of two decades at that point and knew her way around, so it didn't take her long to locate the appropriate address. It was the home of a reasonably wealthy suburban family, though for some reason it bore a dark atmosphere. Sam wasn't sure what it was until she reached the white picket fence surrounding the lawn and saw the sign plastered to the mailbox.

 _Have you seen this boy? He's our son and he's been missing since September of 2009, but we haven't given up hope. If you see him, please contact us at…_

The words were followed by a phone number, but that wasn't what she was concerned about. Instead she was concerned with the picture in full color that was below it. It was a photograph of a most definitely younger and more well taken care of James Parker. She leaned in for a closer inspection as if unsure, but stood up and nodded before proceeding to the door.

On the way there, the silence was interrupted as her cellphone rang. Taking it from her pocket revealed the number was unknown. It actually didn't even offer digits. She seemed unsure of whether or not to answer it for a second, before depressing the answer button and raising the phone to her ear. The voice that emerged from the other end was made by a computer, not a human being.

"General Samantha Carter. I am a friend of James Parker. You may recognize my name from what happened earlier, Redmond."

"What do you want?" She wondered.

"I am watching you." She swept her gaze around. It didn't take her long to spot the security camera hanging from the garage, looking right towards her. "Leave where you are right now."

"Or else what?"

"I want to make it very clear that what I'm doing right now is threatening you. I always follow through on my threats. If you do not leave the Parker's alone, I will follow through on my threat."

"What's the threat?"

"Right here I am watching on highway speed camera's as a woman you're very familiar with drives down the road. Her name is Cassandra Fraiser."

"You son of a…!"

"If you do not comply and leave the Parker's in peace, I can arrange for any number of things to happen. Let's see… the car in front of her is pretty expensive. You know those luxury cars? They operate on a computer system. Just maybe the breaks would engage all of a sudden. Could you imagine what kind of accident that could cause? I'm sure your imagination stretches far enough, General."

"Leave her alone!"

"I will when you do what I tell you. Get back in your car and drive away. Now. I will not let you or your cronies hurt those people."

"I'm not here to hurt them, I'm just here to talk to them! Leave Cassandra alone!"

"Does that require the pistol under your shoulder?"

"I'll put the weapon in my car and step away. And I'll leave the car there. I won't get back in. Would you be satisfied then?"

It took a moment for Redmond to response.

"Yes. But I swear, if I take a peek inside and you're hurting them, I will take action. Do you understand?"

"I do." Sam said, gritting her teeth angrily as she removed her firearm from her shoulder holster and placed it in the car. She closed the door and engaged the locks with the button on her key. Once that was done, she stepped away.

"Thank you General Carter. Goodbye." Redmond said. There was a click as the other end of the line disconnected. Immediately, she tried to place a call to Cassandra, but she got only a busy signal.

"Damn it. Of course he wouldn't get rid of his bargaining chip…!"

Sam tried to dial repeatedly, but it was in vain. Clearly Redmond was blocking her phone. As she angrily struggled to override whatever the hacker was doing, the door behind her suddenly opened. Not wanting to scare the man or otherwise intimidate him, she took a deep breath as he called out to her.

"Hey… do you need something?"

She composed the look on her face before turning around. A man stood in the open doorway, looking at her through a pair of clean and rounded glasses. The man was clean shaved and looked professional, despite his homey attire of a robe and slippers, but there was clearly something… off about the man. His eyes weren't red with tears but grief was still written all over them.

"Hello… what is it?" The man asked as she stood there silent. She approached and extended her hand for a shake, which the man accepted with a raised eyebrow as she started to speak.

"Hello sir, I'm General Samantha Carter with the United States Air Force. Are you Frank Parker?" She introduced herself brusquely in an official manner, using her free hand to show off her ID. After releasing her hand, he pushed up his glasses and addressed her with a curious glance. She replaced her ID in her pocket as he continued.

"Yes, that's me… but… I'm sorry, but what would the Air Force want with me? Is this about that girl from the Air Force that my wife is friends with, maybe?"

"No, but is Mrs. Parker home at the moment?"

"Yes. She's in the living room if you would like to come in."

"I would. Thank you."

He nodded and gestured for her to enter.

* * *

 _ **SCENE III: Sam's Visit**_

* * *

"I'm sorry General, but you'll need to take off your shoes." He said as she entered into the small entrance area of the house. Sam observed by sweeping her gaze that it branched off into several other rooms. Once done with her quick glance, she kicked her shoes off as requested, placing them neatly with the collection of other footwear right next to the door. "I'm very curious to hear what the Air Force wants with us, especially if it warrants sending a General to our home."

"I just prefer to do this kind of thing personally." Sam said.

"So you were the one who wanted to talk with us. I see."

"You're observant."

"I'm a Lawyer. That's part of my job. This way…" He started walking as Sam followed. "Speaking of me being observant, what were you just doing?"

"Oh, something's wrong with my cellphone. I can't make any calls."

"Really? My phone's out too. And our landline. Strange."

"Yes… it is…"

"Anyways, what is it you wanted to talk about, General?"

"Um… that's something I would prefer to speak to both of you together about."

She couldn't see his face, but his gaze narrowed all the same.

"Is this about…?"

"As I said, it's something I want to speak with both of you about."

He remained silent as he opened a door and gestured her to enter. Inside was the living room, where a reasonably depressed looking woman lie on the couch, watching the television. It took her a moment to glance up at the people who entered. Her eyes were tinged with the same grief that had been in Frank Parker's eyes, but she was similarly clean and alert. She sat up while simultaneously pressing the mute button on the remote.

"Who…?" She began to ask before being interrupted by her husband.

"This woman is from the Air Force. She wants to talk to us about something. Both of us."

The woman's eyes suddenly lit up. It seemed that unlike James's father, hope still lived inside her heart. Sam's eyes were drawn to a nearby laptop that was sitting on a counter. The webcam's active light suddenly turned on, but she quickly looked back to the woman in front of her. As she had with the male Parker, she extended a hand to offer a shake, which the female Parker accepted.

"Hello Mrs. Parker. I'm General Samantha Carter." She introduced herself.

"Please, call me Annie." The woman said with a small smile. She offered the armchair opposing the couch with an outstretched hand. "Would you like to sit?"

"It's alright. I'll stand…"

"Do you plan to be here very long?" Frank Parker asked as he sat down next to his wife.

"I… suppose so. I guess it depends on how much you're willing to tell me."

"Then I insist." He said also gesturing toward the chair. She smiled lightly and did as she was asked. "Let's not waste any time. Are you here about James?"

"…yes."

"The FBI looked. There haven't been any leads on his case in years. Even if something did turn up, why is the Air Force involved? Did the military start taking missing persons' cases when I wasn't looking?" Frank Parker started with an opening salvo that left Sam speechless for a moment.

"Frank, don't be rude…" His wife said hitting him lightly on the shoulder with an angry glance. Frank did not break his suddenly intense stare at Sam.

"You… must be a really good lawyer." Sam decided to say.

"I am. But, why don't we dispense with pleasantries and stay on topic? Usually I would be in the mood, but when it comes to my son…"

"No. I understand. I'm sorry. I am here about James, and I am investigating his disappearance." She answered his question as honestly as she could. "As for why the Air Force taking care of this, that's… classified."

"You considered lying to me and yet you didn't. I appreciate that." He said. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, I have to admit, I didn't have a chance to look as deeply over the case files as I wanted…" Sam replied. "I know what the FBI seems to think happened. What do you think?"

"We agree with the FBI's assessment. I'm not a criminal lawyer but I did manage to get access to all of the files I wanted. We think he was kidnapped by the group of men who murdered Doctor Laskin when James was studying at his house. Doctor Laskin was his mentor. I don't know how much you know about our son, but he was…"

"Is!" Annie Parker said desperately.

"Is… very smart."

Sam cast her gaze to the ground suddenly, pensive again. Frank Parker immediately picked up on what that meant.

"Doctor Laskin worked for the Air Force, didn't he…?"

"Yes. He did. That's… one reason we're involved in this case. Doctor Laskin worked on an extremely secret government project, so we're also determined to finally solve his murder."

"But it's not the primary reason."

"You are correct. Right now, the priority is finding your son."

"But you can't tell me why."

"No. I'm sorry, I can't. There is one thing I can confirm that I think might make you feel at ease." Sam looked up and locked her gaze with his. "He is alive, and I'm also fairly sure he's also well. We know that for sure."

That news shocked the man out from his usual composure as a grin spread across his face. His wife grasped him around the shoulders and with a wide grin.

"I… have to say…" Frank Parker tried to speak as tears started to roll down both of the couple's faces. "That's the best news we've heard in years."

"I'm sure it is."

The man wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at her with an extremely determined gaze.

"What else do you want to know? We'll tell you anything. No questions asked. Especially if you can get our son back alive and well."

"I am hoping we can do that. So, you've looked into the case more deeply than I have. I heard you say Doctor Laskin was James's mentor. What do you mean by that?"

"James is very special." Annie spoke up with a smile. "I'm not just saying that because I'm his mother. He's a serious flippin genius."

"He's more than just smart." Frank added adjusting his glasses. "He has the ability to take pictures with his mind. He can look at something and store every form of sensory input as perfect memory that he can access at will. At least… that's how he described it."

"The internet says that it's a version of Eidetic Memory." His wife contributed.

"Hm… I see."

"Anyways, as you can probably guess, school bored him. Even the subjects he said he was bad at he could almost ace every time. He always told me the multiple choice questions were easy because he just memorized the whole textbook and consulted it whenever he needed the answers. The essays were something he was always bad at, because he didn't actually comprehend the content."

"So Doctor Laskin took James under his tutelage?" Sam asked leaning forward.

"Yes. James said that the man was very smart and taught him anything he wanted to learn. He was always obsessed with computers. So he learned everything he could about them." Annie said. "He was doing so well in school we bought him a computer worth more than our car."

"This explains a lot…" Sam said quietly to herself. "Say, Mr. Parker, I don't want you to take this the wrong way… but I have a personal question to ask you."

"I said I'd answer anything with no questions. You have my word that I don't even care if you ask me for my social security number, I'll tell you if you really think it will help."

"He's exaggerating." Annie said with a roll of her eyes. Sam smiled, but her expression quickly darkened as she sat up.

"Mr. Parker… do you… disapprove of the government?"

"As it is right now, of course I do. I understand you work for them but this is clearly a corrupt system. Me and my son talked about it a lot. We have the same concept of justice, and right and wrong… I'm guessing that explains a lot too…" Frank said, suddenly looking down. "You've spoken with him."

"I… can't answer that."

"It wasn't a question. Don't worry. I could tell if your intentions were bad. But… you look conflicted. I'm guessing your stuck between that corrupt government I mentioned and your own sense of right and wrong. Can't say I know you very well, mamn, but I think you'll do the right thing."

Sam stood up.

"Leaving already?" Annie wondered.

"I have the feeling I've found out just about everything you know about what happened."

"You're right. This case has been cold since it started. There was no evidence, even the bullet was gone… they dug it right from his skull…" Frank said. "But I don't think you came to find out about that, did you? You came to find out about James. I can put two and two together. I… think I understand what's going on now."

Sam remained silent. Frank continued to stare at her.

"What is it honey?" Annie asked.

"James wasn't kidnapped, was he? He ran away after what happened." The man said quietly.

"I can honestly say I don't know who it was from."

"I can give you a likely answer. After all, the right hand doesn't always know what the left is doing."

"It wasn't us." Sam said looking up at him.

"They murdered Doctor Laskin for some reason associated with whatever confidential project you said he was working on. James somehow survived the attack. He was afraid that we'd be dragged into it, so…"

"He ran away to protect us?" Annie asked her husband. "Is that… true?"

"I'm not saying that it was the government that did that. I don't think that's the case." Sam said. "The rest of that… I think that might be true."

"I know I said I wouldn't ask any questions. I'm going to have to go back on that vow." Frank said. "You aren't going after our son to rescue him from them, are you?"

Sam stood and answered incredibly stoically.

"I'm sorry sir, I can neither confirm nor deny that."

"So you can hide the truth when you need too." He said with a small smile. "Well, I still believe in you. I know who you are by now."

"I…" Sam started to say. Suddenly, she was interrupted. Her earpiece suddenly turned on.

"General Carter. There are twelve men approaching in three black sedans. They seem to be armed with assault rifles."

"It wasn't me!" She shouted into her earpiece, looking to the side. The couple before her on the couch jumped back a little in shock.

"They're windows are opening…"

Sam didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence. She understood perfectly what was about to happen.

"Get down!" She yelled, jumping forward and pulling them to the ground as the sound of gunfire ripped through the air. At the same time, bullets ripped through the walls and windows. Fabric, cotton, and wood exploded from the couches as the gunfire tore them apart. The windows shattered. The walls exploded with splinters from each shot that passed through them. All the while, Sam kept the couple on the ground, covering them to protect them.

A bullet struck her in the back. Two bullets… three.

Her consciousness began to waver as pain tore through her back. The computerized voice in her ear dimmed as her vision blurred. Still, she fought to remain conscious as the gunfire stopped…

* * *

 _ **STARGATE SG-1: UPRISING**_

 _ **A Fan-Written Conclusion to Stargate: SG-1**_

 _ **Stargate initially conceived by…**_

 _ **Roland Emmerich**_

 _ **Dean Devlin**_

 _ **Television Show originally created by…**_

 _ **Brad Wright**_

 _ **Johnathan Glassner**_

 _ **Writing ideas gleaned from…**_

 _ **Joseph Mallozzi**_

 _ **Written by…**_

 _ **Niko DelValle**_

* * *

 _ **All copyrights belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

 _ **NEW SCENES EVERY TUESDAY AT 8PM EST. NEW EPISODES COMPLETED ONCE EVERY ~ FOUR WEEKS. ADDITIONAL SCENES MIGHT BE POSTED ON OFF DAYS, BUT AT NO POINT WILL EITHER SERIES GET UNINTENTIONALLY AHEAD OF THE OTHER (IE: SG-1 EPISODES WILL NEVER EXCEED THE NUMBER OF ATLANTIS EPISODES).**_


	4. S11E02: Ideals - Part II - Scene IV&V

_**So… this episode turned out to actually be quite long in the end, despite my attempts to keep it shorter. As such, I'm considering Ideals Part II to be more of a movie than an actual episode. Don't expect them all to be this long! I just needed this much space to do the story justice is all. Still I didn't get everything I wanted to in, but I got to draw a line somewhere! Hehe…**_

 _ **As for why this is up before Tuesday, I already skipped a week and I had the time to write. I was really excited to share this so I wanted to get it up! Make sure to review and tell me what you think! I will however make sure to have Stargate Atlantis's scene on schedule this week and everything on schedule coming up! The one thing I want you guys to be aware of is that I'll release however many scenes I have finished when I have a release. Some weeks I'll have more and some weeks I'll have less. If Atlantis's episode isn't finished I might release follow up scenes throughout the week but there will ALWAYS be a scene on the scheduled release UNLESS it would conflict with the chronological release order (by the way, just so you know, count full episodes chronologically and not scenes).**_

 _ **Although sometimes I might just be really excited about a particular episode like this one and really get into the swing of things. Like this one… haha!**_

 _ **I'm going to stop rambling now. Enjoy! Write a review! I always love hearing detailed comments about my work and I'll always respond to an interesting question or comment!**_

* * *

 **STARGATE SG-1: UPRISING**

 _ **Written by Niko DelValle**_

 _ **Some ideas were borrowed from Joseph Mallozzi**_

* * *

 **S11E02: Ideals – Part II**

 _ **Scene IV: The Escape**_

 **Year 2012**

* * *

Sam heard a voice in the distance. It was so bland that she almost didn't notice it was there. She could barely hear it through the ringing in her ears. Somehow, she knew she needed to stay awake and fought through the overwhelming urge to collapse and fall unconscious. The more she fought against it, the more it tried to drag her down.

The voice suddenly changed. It took on emotion and desperation. It was the sound of an older man shouting at her. With that thing to grasp onto, she brought herself back to reality, coughing from the smoke in the air and groaning from the pain in her back.

"General Carter! Get up!" The voice begged.

"R-Redmond?" She wondered out loud.

"Yea, obviously you didn't call these guys so I'm trusting you. Now get up!"

"I'm awake."

"Can you move? I saw you get shot…"

"I'm wearing a vest. I've learned not to go to unfamiliar places without it."

"Good move. Now, I'm going to help you get out of this."

"General Carter?" Frank asked from underneath her. That reminded her that the gunfire had stopped, and whoever had attacked would be coming to ensure their success.

Sam grabbed at her shoulder holster. Her gun wasn't there. She remembered that she had left it in the car at Redmond's request.

"Don't ask questions. Just get moving." Sam said. "Crawl to the back where we can't be seen from the windows."

"Okay. Come on Annie…"

"O-Okay."

"Redmond, can you see where they are?" She asked.

"Yea. They didn't knock out the security cameras on the outside. About five of them are guarding the perimeter, four are coming from the front, and three are entering through the back."

"Unlock my phone… I know a way to get us out of here."

"The only reason I'm still in contact with you is over the internet. They've got some kind of jammer outside in their car. It's blocking cellphone signals and… something else. I've never seen anything at this frequency before."

"They're jamming Asgard beams…" Sam concluded under her breath. She spoke up for her next line. "Who the hell are these people?"

"I don't know and I don't have enough time to find out. Those guys are about to come in and I've got a plan. Want to hear it?"

"I'm all ears." She replied as she started crawling. Her back screamed in protest, no doubt bruised from the bullets, but she fought through it until she'd caught up to the couple she was protecting and stood up along with them. She whispered to them as she perked up her ears for signs of the enemy. "Stay low and quiet… I'll come and get you when it's time to leave."

They both merely nodded, clearly terrified enough to listen to anything she said.

"When the camera was still on I noticed a poker by the fireplace. Grab it and go to the back door." Redmond said. With no choice but to trust the mysterious man, she did as requested and headed to the fireplace. It was slightly in view of the windows, so she hid behind the wall as she reached out and grabbed it. Apparently no one had seen her, so she headed straight for the back door.

"What now?" She wondered.

"Raise it over your head and aim for the door. Close your eyes, and when I tell you, swing that thing with all you've got."

"Okay…"

Although she was nervous about closing her eyes, she followed his command and waited. A few seconds later the door exploded in front of her as a breaching charge went off.

"Now!" Redmond cried. Sam attacked as the splinters from the explosion hit her face. She felt the poker hit someone and there was a cry and the snap of bones as a response. "Open your eyes and take that guys gun!"

She opened her eyes and saw the two men standing behind her target. They were caught in a choke point and the only way they could shoot her was straight through their own ally, and as such they were stuck. Looking down, she had shattered the wrists of the point man, and that left her free to grab his gun. It was bound to the man by a strap so she swung him around and pulled the trigger with the assault rifle aimed up the rear hallway. It tore one up before he could react, but the other one immediately opened fire.

Sam let herself fall backwards to the ground as the bullets raced over her head. The assault rifle ran out of ammunition, forcing her to roll out of the way as her enemy kept firing. When he ran out of ammo too, she grabbed the side-arm of the man next to her, and blindly fired into the hallway. She heard him cry out in pain and looked to see him bleeding out onto the ground as the bullets had lodged themselves in both of his arms and one of his legs. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind her and surmised that more were coming through the living room.

"Come on!" She shouted to her quarry. The couple raced out into the kitchen and straight into the rear hallway where the stopped at the bleeding man, both gasping in shock as they saw them an bleeding on the ground. "Stay there!"

She shot her sidearm into the wall separating them from the living room multiple times. She hit at least one as he collapsed into the opening. Knowing that would make the rest hesitate, she flipped around and ran to the bleeding man to salvage his assault rifle which was already partially reloaded. She finished the process and ran out into the back, gesturing the other two to follow her with a hand. They listened blindly as Sam headed for the backyard.

"Redmond, I'm about the come out the back door. Where do I shoot?" Sam asked.

"11 o'clock and 3 o'clock. The other three are out front."

As soon as she busted out of the door she aimed for the 11 o'clock and opened fire. He was behind a fence and screamed in agony as the bullets tore through him. She ducked back as bullets whizzed past her from the other direction, before stepping out again and shooting the last remaining member.

"Redmond connect me with the following phone number, now…!" She ordered the numbers as she grabbed the couple over the shoulder and ran them for the fence.

"In a minute, there are two coming up the alley behind and to your right."

"You two, get over that fence!"

Sam turned around and fired into corner of the house near the alley. She saw them fall back away from the gunfire, and kept it up to suppress them. It was taking the couple too long to climb over the fence, so she turned around and pushed the husband over as the wife had apparently already finished. She told them to run as she turned around and opened fire again to keep them from coming. At that point, she was out of ammo and joined them in leaping the fence. Sam pulled out her cellphone and watched her bars slowly come back as she escaped the range of the jammer.

"I'm out of ammo Redmond, connect me now!"

"I'm on it."

"Gener-" Someone answered almost as soon as she called.

"Contact the Odyssey! I'm with two civilians! Tell them to beam us all up, now! That's an order!"

"Yes mamn!"

Sam dived for the fleeing couple, wrapping her arms around them as they fell toward the ground and disappeared in a flash of light. Just as they disappeared, a hail of bullets passed through the space they had just vacated…

* * *

 _ **Final Scene: Emergency Alert**_

* * *

It was the dead of night when after a long and arduous journey, James finally pulled into the White House garage. Every single thing that could've gotten in his way had been dealt with by his friends. They had managed to evade the police by alternating the GPS on and off when they needed to reacquire his position in the wilderness. The police had tried turning off their own tracking signals once they realized what was happening, but it had been for naught because the hackers just turned them right back on.

And when it came to security, pretending to be someone else on their radios to move the guards where they wanted them to go was easy enough. Their asset made this even easier as a member of the Secret Service. It didn't take long for him to join James, illuminated by the still active headlights of the truck behind James. He was a middle-aged man with a gun strapped to his hip and he walked casually up to the child.

"I'm Alan Lisson." The man asked. "Are you Parker?"

"Expected someone taller?" James wondered.

"I expected someone more awake."

"I've been on the road for nearly two days without sleeping. You'll have to forgive me."

"Either way, this is gonna be a tough one. Some elite Air Force team is set up inside, though they did ditch the Secret Service to the perimeter. Guess they didn't want us to see something… dunno what."

"They're guarding the central terminal, I'm guessing? Where's Hayes?"

"They moved him out, and you're right. That's where they're set up. They've also cut power to the entire building."

"I expected that. They know what I'm here for. Unluckily for them, the central terminal is powered by an internal generator that can't be removed."

"Isn't that top secret?"

"That's what they say, but it's not really that hard to learn compared to other stuff I've come across. Anyways, your job is to get me past SG-1 and to the terminal."

"Yea I know. You better come up with a damn good plan though." Lisson replied. "What's SG-1? That Air Force team?"

"Probably. Unluckily for them, I know a way to that terminal other than the corridor."

"Really now?"

"There's a ventilation shaft that drops down to that room. It's not on the current blueprint set so they shouldn't know about it." James said. "I'm just small enough to fit inside. So all you need to do is keep them distracted."

"That I can do."

"This is probably a stupid thing to say, but try not to hurt them…"

"Hey. They're going to be shooting at me, you know…"

"What are you going to do to distract them?" James wondered.

"I'm going to head to the entrance of the room their guarding and shoot at them. That'll get their attention."

"Oh. I see."

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Not for this, no."

"Then let's go." He flipped around and swiped an ID card through a case bolted to the wall. Inside was an MP5 submachine gun, which he grabbed along with several magazines of ammunition. He also grabbed a few small grenades, a bulletproof vest, and a gas mask, which he handed to James before taking a second one. James took it, along with a vest.

"You Secret Service guys sure are prepared. What are you planning to do with all of this stuff?"

"Distract… what'd you call them? SG-1?" He asked. James nodded. "Well, yea, distract them. The smoke grenades are to get through the perimeter."

"You're going to take them all by yourself?"

"This is the least guarded entrance. Only has four guys and we've got the element of surprise. I'm one of the top agents here as far as combat goes, so they won't be a problem. They trusted me enough to go out for a smoke… big mistake."

"We don't have to kill them, do we? They're just doing their jobs…"

"Sometimes doing bad is necessary to achieve good. You wouldn't be here if you didn't know that kid." Lisson said as he made sure his gas mask was on correctly. He gestured for James to put on his own. "Gas mask has a radio in the ear. I already set it to the right frequency."

He put on his own mask.

"Can you hear me alright?" He asked. James heard him clearly over the radio, and nodded. "Anyways, I am going to try to avoid killing them. I happen to agree with you. I'm also not gonna take any risks with our lives. I dunno all of the details, but it sounds like my bosses are hiding something the people deserve to know."

"They are. It's bigger than you can possibly imagine."

"Then my conscience is clear even if I have to take some of these guys out of the equation. But they don't know what we know about how bad this has gotten. Some of them are deluding themselves with their blind trust. All of them are in the way of the greater good."

"I understand that."

"Sorry, I'll stop lecturing you. Here."

He placed a Taser in James's hand.

"Aim and shoot." He continued. "Pull the trigger to shock. Don't go for the chest, their armor will block it. Legs are the best target. Don't stop until the target's unconscious. You can take the front off after that and stick someone else if you need too."

"O-Okay…"

"You really aren't made for this kinda stuff, are you kid?"

James remained silent for several moments before he spoke.

"I can't let myself get in the way of the greater good either."

"Good answer. Now, I'll take the lead. Don't jump in with that thing until I tell you."

"Alright."

Lisson signaled James to follow with a hand as the headed deep into the garage. He signaled James to get down as he peeked around corner, deeper into the garage. He turned back to James and whispered.

"Looks like they added an extra guard since I passed by, but it won't be a problem with the tear gas I've got. Wait until I tell you. If I go down and you're brave enough to go on by yourself, go ahead. There's no one else except SG-1. Your distraction will be gone though… so you'll need to come up with something else…"

"You're the best so I don't have anything to be worried about." James whispered, not sounding very confident.

"Heh… nice try kid." Lisson patted him on the shoulder. He pulled out one of the small grenades from earlier. "This is a flash grenade. Cover your ears and close your eyes."

James did as the man said as the man also withdrew another grenade from his pocket and laid it on the ground. With that done, he pulled the pin on the flashbang and turned around before tossing up the garage entrance and right to the feet of the unsuspecting secret service agents.

"Gre-!" They barely had time to react as it exploded with a flash of light and sound right in their faces. The grenade was immediately followed by another that emitted tear gas, forcing the agents to cough and gasp as Lisson moved in. He drew his sidearm from his holster, an FN-Five Seven pistol, and shot the first two he saw in the legs as he moved in. He laid another on the ground with a fast pistol whip as two of the remaining guards tried to regain their composure and opened fire with their MP5's. Lisson dived to the ground and shot out their legs, causing them to scream and fall over.

With that done he jumped over onto the one that looked like he wanted to keep moving and put a bullet into his right arm.

"Stay down!" Lisson yelled. "You can come out now kid."

James ran out from around the wall and aimed for the first one he saw with his Taser, but decided not to fire it as they all looked down for the count. Lisson stood up and moved between the various agents, knocking them all out with a kick to the head. He finished just as James did, and took all of their radios before speaking.

"Now let's get moving before they wake up."

The duo moved further up the garage and into the White House itself. It was much more well-decorated in the interior.

"You can take off the mask now. Give it to me and I'll extract the radio for you so we can still talk." Lisson said. James did as instructed, tossing it aside as the older man did as well once he'd removed the radio and inserted it into James's ear. "I'm guessing you want to enter the vents the floor above the central terminal, right? Stairs are this way. You can take em one floor farther then and get into position. If there's one in the central terminal room, I'm guessing he'll come running when I start shooting. Try and block the door if you can. It'll give you more time."

"Okay sounds like a good plan."

They nodded at each other as James followed his ally up the stairs. Once at the first floor, they gave each other a short glance before James kept going up.

"Say… I forgot to ask you…" James said as he reached the second floor and ran for the room he was looking for. It was dark, but he managed to find it all the same.

"Why I feel the way I do?" He asked. "Well, I got into this because I was patriot. Didn't take me that long to realize how much we'd been lied to over the years by the government. Still, I didn't tip them off about how I felt, waited for an opportunity to do something about it…"

"I guess your patience was rewarded."

"Yep. Now if I die you better make sure it's worth it."

"That's a lot of pressure."

"Well, I can't say I believe in you kid. I barely know you. But I'm hoping."

"Me too…"

They both fell silent as James started his crawl through the vents. It didn't take him long to find the correct room, as he rattled off the route he had memorized to himself in a quiet whisper as he moved. James quietly looked down into the central chamber and spotted a man in an Air Force uniform. He had to squint to make out the name on the tag, Mitchell. He crawled back a little bit before speaking into his radio.

"Well, start distracting."

"Good luck kid."

"You too."

It wasn't long before James heard the gunfire start.

"Mitchell, I'm not bored anymore!" James heard a woman shout.

"We're kinda under attack here!" Another man shouted.

"Indeed…" He barely heard that one.

"Well here I come then..." Mitchell said, mostly to himself, before heading for the door. James heard it shut behind him and wasted no time prying off the vent and dropping into the room. Looking around, James spotted no one, though he kept low to avoid being spotted from the windows. He went for the door first and locked it. Hoping that was enough, since he couldn't spot any other way to seal it, he turned around, and immediately received a shock as he was hit with a zat blast. Facing him was Colonel Mitchell with a P90 in one hand and a zat in the other as James collapsed to the ground. "Guess you thought you were clever. But you got outplayed."

James didn't move as he stared up at Mitchell with a glare.

"Sam figured you might be smart enough to get some help. Guess she was right. Now I don't need to do that whole talking you down thing."

"Do you think I've given up?" James asked Mitchell coldly.

"I reckon it doesn't matter either way."

"We'll see about that!"

Suddenly James jumped back up to his feet, overwhelming the intense pain of the zat with pure will power, and leapt forward right into Mitchell's P90. His eyes widened with shock, but he didn't fire.

"You shouldn't have hesitated!" James yelled as he shoved the Taser he had never used earlier right into Mitchell's neck. The barbs that were meant to be fired stuck into the skin. With that done, James dived out of the way as he pulled the trigger, shocking Mitchell. The spasms forced him to fire the gun into the door as he collapsed to the ground. James let up as he ran in and grabbed the gun and the zat from his hands, throwing them away as Mitchell groaned on the floor.

"Ugh… how did you know…?"

"That you wouldn't shoot me?" James asked. "I didn't. I'm not a mind-reader."

"Are you crazy kid!?"

"No. I'm just right."

James pulled out his laptop along with a USB cable which he plugged into the terminal that was connected to the huge set of servers in front of him. He then found the switch for the generator, flipped it, and turned both computers on. Suddenly, there was knocking on the door.

"Mitchell, are you okay in there?" The male voice he'd heard before shouted over the gunfire outside. "Were those gunshots? You didn't…?"

"Daniel, get your ass in here!" Mitchell yelled. "He's doing it!"

"The door is kind of locked, unfortunately."

"Use some C4!"

"We're pinned down against the door! We can't!"

"Damn it…!"

"I'm almost done. We won't have to fight anymore soon…" James said. "I'm… sorry about the Taser."

"You're apologizing to me? I shot you with a zat."

"Yea, impressive bit of technology there. I still feel the pain… Alien weapon, I'm guessing."

"Good guess…"

It didn't take long for James to get into the console. All he had needed to do was log back into the account he had created earlier. And now, internally at an authorized terminal, he had access to everything. Most importantly… the Emergency Alert System where he was queuing up his video to play. Just as he was about the press the enter key to start the process, the rustle of a holster sounded and he stopped with his finger over the enter key.

"Damn it…" James said.

"Don't do it." Mitchell said. "Don't you understand what'll happen?"

"I do. The people will learn the truth about what you lied about them to for so long."

"Guess I'm going to have to try this talking you down thing after all, huh?"

"Say whatever you want. If it'll make you feel better, I'll wait before pressing this enter key and starting a process you can't reverse. The American people will learn everything I know about the Stargate Program. My friends edited it together with a speech of mine. They'll believe it… and this time there won't be anything you can do to cover it up."

"You know Sam saved your parents, right?"

"She's the reason those people showed up in the first place. I appreciate what she did, but that doesn't make that any less true."

"Those were the people who've been chasing you?"

"Yes… and she brought them there. That confirms one of my suspicions at least. They're definitely in with the government."

"You've been running for three years and you know that little about them?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well, enough about that… Your parents miss you, you know?"

"Of course I know that." James said angrily. "I want to go back. I can't."

"We can send you through the Stargate with them to someplace safe until we take care of the people who were after you. We did that for someone else."

"That's an appealing offer, but I'm not giving up on my world or my country."

"Nothing I say is going to matter, is it?"

"No."

"Stubborn I see. Well, you know I'm not going to hesitate this time. I don't want to shoot you, but I will to stop you… I was ordered to do that…"

"Not by General Carter though, right?"

"You two have a strange understanding of one another for people who have never met."

"Maybe so. But that doesn't matter. You know… carry out your orders if you want."

"You really are crazy, kid. Don't make me do this. Please… don't. I've got enough things to be guilty for in my life."

James took a deep breath.

"Do whatever you think is right. If shooting me is something you truly believe is right. If you can put absolute faith in those orders and this system you're a part of, then shoot me."

"Sam told me you were a good person! Don't do it!"

"You know it's pointless, but you don't give up…"

"I'm stubborn too, I guess… This isn't how the people should find out about this. You want to do the right thing, right? Well this isn't it! People are going to get hurt and die if you do this! Don't you understand the panic it will cause!?"

"The government had sixteen years to tell the people about this. That would've been the right way. Any government who cares about its citizens would've done that. They didn't. We have defenses and we've survived plenty of alien attacks. That's what I know from the video. Yet, even with all of that, the government still didn't share this huge discovery with us. This thing that changes our understanding of the universe. If they hadn't revealed it by now, _they weren't going too_! If you think that's right. If you think you can justify that kind of corrupt system, then shoot me Mitchell!"

"It really is pointless…" Mitchell concluded as he grew ever more frustrated.

"If you were right, it wouldn't be."

"I think you are honestly the most stubborn person I've ever met. Don't give up your life for this! Is it really worth it!?"

"Of course it is!" James aid turning his to look at him angrily. He took another deep breath and smiled as he turned his head back around. "By the way… I'm not stubborn Mitchell. I'm just committed to doing the right thing. Do what you need to do."

"Don't!"

James pressed the button. A gunshot rang out through the room as the video appeared on the screen of the laptop. The young man clutched his side as he collapsed in pain to the ground. The shot had missed his vest and buried itself in an exposed part of his back where he'd been leaned over. He screamed in pain as he collapsed sideways to the floor and Mitchell ran up to him. He shot the laptop with his pistol.

"Damn it…!" Mitchell shouted. He did his best to hold the wound as he got on his radio. But it could not stop Parker from losing consciousness before he'd even said a word…

* * *

 _ **STARGATE SG-1: UPRISING**_

 _ **A Fan-Written Conclusion to Stargate: SG-1**_

 _ **Stargate initially conceived by…**_

 _ **Roland Emmerich**_

 _ **Dean Devlin**_

 _ **Television Show originally created by…**_

 _ **Brad Wright**_

 _ **Johnathan Glassner**_

 _ **Writing ideas gleaned from…**_

 _ **Joseph Mallozzi**_

 _ **Written by…**_

 _ **Niko DelValle**_

* * *

 _ **All copyrights belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

 _ **NEW SCENES EVERY TUESDAY AT 8PM EST. NEW EPISODES COMPLETED ONCE EVERY ~ FOUR WEEKS. ADDITIONAL SCENES MIGHT BE POSTED ON OFF DAYS, BUT AT NO POINT WILL EITHER SERIES GET UNINTENTIONALLY AHEAD OF THE OTHER (IE: SG-1 EPISODES WILL NEVER EXCEED THE NUMBER OF ATLANTIS EPISODES).**_


End file.
